


To hell with the rest of them

by Petra



Category: The Hour (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fisting, Multi, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lix had murmured the possibility in her ear, once, twice, between kisses too sharp with whisky, when Freddie was too few frames of black and white indignation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To hell with the rest of them

**Author's Note:**

> For Thatyourefuse and Kink Bingo.

"You're all right, Moneypenny," Freddie says, his fingers on Bel's sweaty brow, and Bel would bite him if his hand was any closer to her mouth. If she could breathe in long enough and deep enough to swear at him, she would call him every name she's ever thought of for him, every vicious cruelty left unsaid.

All of them would be in lieu of, "I love you," in this moment, those words she's terrible at saying, and he would hear her properly.

So would Lix, who has one hand warm on Bel's stomach, more soothing than Freddie's attempts, and her other--

It's easier to feel it than to think of it, to bear the stretch and the way she shifts her fingers ever so slightly, so deep, so impossibly much. "Keep breathing, sweetheart," she says, and Bel gasps for air. If it weren't for them looking after her--she would be fine, she wouldn't be spread out and too full, too taken, to think.

Too safe to need to think.

"There's a girl," Lix says, and Bel doesn't need to look at her to know the lines of her smile.

Bel hasn't, in fact, looked at anything but Freddie's face for the last interminable interval. She's lost track of everything but Lix touching her, the shape of Freddie's face with its dear lines and the faint, fading scars, and the way his thighs feel under her head, familiar as an old jumper. She hasn't stared at him this long since he was gone on his mad Grand Tour and the only way she could see him was reviewing footage.

This isn't what she'd dreamed of then, in the echoingly empty nights when she let herself dream.

She's always been ambitious but this was beyond her, before.

(And if Lix murmured the possibility in her ear, once, twice, between kisses too sharp with whisky, when Freddie was too few frames of black and white indignation, it was on those nights when Bel was too far gone in drink and the ache in her heart to remember it as more than a fevered image.)

"Are you ready to stop yet?" Lix asks.

Bel tries to decide, but the answer flickers between yes and no too quickly for her to be sure of it. "Please," she says, wishing they'd make the decision for her somehow. If anyone could, they would, Freddie who's drawing his brows together, Lix who sighs fondly at her.

"Please which?" Lix rubs her thigh with strong, confident strokes. There has never been anything shy about Lix.

Bel takes some courage from that.

"I need--a little more--again, please," Bel says.

Freddie groans and squeezes Bel's hand, kissing her knuckles, then nibbling at her thumb, his eyes half-closed. "As if we'd stop before you were done."

"I know, but--oh," Bel has to close her eyes when Lix moves her hand ever so slightly, when the soothing touch of her free hand on Bel's hip goes away and instead her fingers brush the strained and throbbing place where Bel most needs them, as clever and wicked as Freddie's teeth on Bel's thumb. "Oh, please--"

"Go on," Lix says, her voice warm.

Bel shakes, writhes, loses all sense of herself for some time--seconds, minutes, she has no concept of time, only of pleasure--and opens her her eyes to Freddie smiling at her. "Do stop that," she says, and if her voice is fainter than normal, no one could possibly blame her.

"Only when you do," he says. When he glances away, Bel feels like her heart will break, but he only says, "You will teach me the trick of it?" before he's looking at her again.

Lix says, "Naturally, darling. As soon as you like."

"Not tomorrow," Bel says. "We've the show to work on."

And they say, "Yes, of course," in chorus, as if they've practiced that, too.  



End file.
